US 2012/0175956 A1 discloses a DC power supply feeding system comprising a first converter in the form of a DC-DC-conversion circuit and a first arrangement in the form of a control circuit for controlling the first converter.
First arrangements are generally known, such as for example interleaved boundary conduction mode power factor correction controllers, such as for example the FAN9611 and the FAN9612.